<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tear in the Sky by windygillespie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702467">A Tear in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie'>windygillespie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash-Centric Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windygillespie/pseuds/windygillespie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the flash crashes through the roof of a certain police captain, severely injured and unable to move on his own, one must make a decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen &amp; David Singh, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash-Centric Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tear in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David Singh was having a rather relaxing evening at home if he did say so himself. Rob had been called away on out-of-state business for the weekend, so David had the house all to himself, where he could eat a burger without being reprimanded by his husband. As much as the man did love semi-healthy foods, he loved it when Rob tried to get him to eat healthier.</p><p>Another plus was David could watch all the soap operas he wanted on TV without Rob asking to watch a movie.</p><p>It was supposed to be a quiet night, but when is anything really quiet in Central City, especially after the meta-humans came to light due to the Star Labs explosion.</p><p>It definitely wasn’t quiet when a certain red leather-clad speedster came crashing through his roof, sending plaster, tiles, and wood everywhere.<br/>
David leaped off the couch and pressed himself against the wall, gun drawn and pointed at the currently motionless superhero.</p><p>”Flash?” No response. The police captain scanned the immediate vicinity, seeing no danger. He quickly holstered the weapon, running over to where the Flash laid on the hardwood floor. </p><p>His lanky body was on his side, almost face planted, chest barely moving with each breath. A small groan told David that the young superhero was alive, but barely. Blood was everywhere; The Flash's suit, the floor, David's hands. Labored breaths filled the air as if his ribs were crushed.<br/>
David carefully rolled the man onto his back, eliciting another groan and a whimper as well as a few wheezes.</p><p>"Hey, kid. Look at me, okay? Do I take you to a hospital?”  David’s voice was frantic as he was the kid’s eyes flutter open, but just for a second. His mouth moved, although no words came out. The elder man leaned closer, almost putting his ear to his lips. </p><p>”Star.” One word. Star. David racked his brain, but only one place came to mind.</p><p>STAR Laboratories.</p><p>”Okay, kid. I’ll get you to STAR Labs. This is going to hurt.” David quickly assessed the most vital injuries, deciding that the broken ribs and a deep wound to his stomach were the main concern.</p><p>With the gentlest strength he could muster, David looped his arms underneath the boy’s knees and shoulders, carrying him out to the car. The limp hero let out a cry of pain, trying to arch his back, which only caused him more pain.</p><p>Laying him in the backseat, David strapped him in before running to the front, quickly speeding towards the infamous building.<br/>
Thankfully, he didn’t live that far, almost a six-minute drive, but he doubted the kid had that much time.</p><p>”Hang on kid, we’re almost there.” When the large circular building came into view, the Captain sighed with relief. The gate was open, but there was zero sign of people inside. David parked his sedan, carefully pulling the boy back into his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible. The boy's green eyes were screwed shut with pain as he bit his lip, drawing blood. "Alright, hang on. Don't give up on me now." </p><p>"600. Cortex." The voice of the young hero was familiar but filled with so much pain that it was unrecognizable. David rushed into the elevator, quickly pressing the button that said 600, which, funnily enough, had a ripped piece of scrap paper placed next to it that had "Cortex and Flashy things" scrawled on in thick black marker. The elevator wooshed between floors before finally coming to a stop.</p><p>The metal doors glided open, revealing two very familiar figures; specifically, the two STAR Labs workers who had taken care of Barry Allen while he was in a lightning-induced coma for nine months. Having come every so often, Singh had familiarized himself with them.</p><p>"Oh my God." Cisco Ramon, the resident technological genius of the laboratory, rushed forward with the gurney, helping Singh place him onto the squishy fabric.</p><p>"Cisco, put pressure on the stomach wound, be careful of his ribs. <em>Do not </em>let him move. Sit on his legs if you have to hold him down." The dark-haired man hesitated at Doctor Caitlin Snow's words, looking at the Flash on the gurney.</p><p>"It's okay, Cis. It's okay." The superhero moved his hand the slightest bit, leather glove brushing over Cisco's naturally tan skin. The engineer squeezed it before climbing onto the Flash, putting pressure on the steadily bleeding stomach wound. The man's body bucked with pain as he let out a cry, the gurney being wheeled down the hall quickly by both Caitlin and Singh.</p><p>"Cisco, grab the Scarcist8 from the medicinal cabinet and a syringe. Joe... Joe's not here." Cisco climbed off the Flash, running to the medical cabinet. He turned around, biting his lip.</p><p>"Caitlin, I can do it." Cisco's voice was shaking at the sight of how much blood was coming out of the superhero as he injected the gold substance into the Flash's arm.. She turned her dark eyes onto the sickened man before looking back down at the Flash who was tugging on her sleeve.</p><p>"Tell him." The words were barely audible, but she heard it.</p><p>"Captain." The man straightened up from where he was in the corner, focusing on the doctor. "Do you have any medical training?" </p><p>"I'm EMT certified and I can certainly take orders. What do you need?"</p><p>"Turn him over onto his side. There's a zipper at the back of the suit. We need to get it off." Caitlin was still putting pressure on the wound, scanning the rest of his body for injuries.</p><p>"I- Are you sure?" The boy turned his head towards the Captain, still gasping for air.</p><p>"Trust... you." Singh nodded, carefully rolling him onto his side, facing away from him, a sob escaping as pressure was placed on his ribs. Cisco held him steady while Singh carefully pulled the cowl back, revealing messy brown hair, before tugging the zipper down. Together, Cisco, Caitlin, and David got the suit off, not without a few cries from the brunette.</p><p>He was rolled back onto his back, heavy breaths still coming from his mouth. Singh faltered at the familiar face staring back at him. Bright green eyes met his, a smile that looked more like a grimace appearing on his face.</p><p>"Mm sor... sorry." Barry Allen apologized, closing his eyes.</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for Allen. Let us help you." David touched the back of Barry's hand, flinching back when he felt a shock. Cisco cursed under his breath, tossing the CCPD Captain a black rubber glove.</p><p>"100% rubber. He generates a lot of electricity but when he's in a lot of pain he can't control it. One time he sent me through a plate glass window." Cisco pointed behind him, not seeing the complete look of shock on David's face.</p><p>"Alright, Barry. I need you to be as still as possible, okay? Otherwise, you might end up more hurt than you are already." Caitlin placed a hand on Barry's trembling arm, causing him to look at her with tear-filled eyes.</p><p>"We can't knock him out?" Singh's voice was filled with disbelief, feeling even more horror-stricken.</p><p>"I've been trying to develop a drug strong enough that his metabolism won't break it up immediately. The Scarcist8 is a new prototype. Number 164 to be exact. We can barely keep the pain down, let alone knock him out without causing further injury." Cisco spoke up from where he was next to Barry, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. Cisco hated blood, so he tried to stay away from most of the medical procedures unless absolutely necessary. </p><p>"Alright, you ready?"</p><p>"Nope. Here we go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>43 Minutes Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been about twenty minutes since Barry had passed out during the pain, going limp in Cisco's hold. David hadn't left his side, watching the slow rise and fall of Barry's chest, one of the only things keeping him calm at that very moment.</p><p>A low moan came from the bed, Barry's fingers moving reflexively. Singh brushed the boy's hand with his, watching as Barry's eyes fluttered the slightest bit. </p><p>"Ollie?" His voice was rough, probably from yelling out so many curses earlier.</p><p>"No, Barry." David kept his voice level, meeting Barry's pained gaze as he searched the room for "Ollie." "Do you want me to call someone for you?"</p><p>"Paper, please." The Captain grabbed a pad of paper while searching for a pen, handing them to Barry. He quickly wrote down a number, handwriting shaky. "Just tell her it's about me. She knows I'm the Flash..." David nodded, squeezing the hero's shoulder before leaving the room.</p><p>He dialed the number, listening to it ring before it clicked, a woman's voice picking up.</p><p><em>"Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen's office. Mr. Queen is in a meeting right now, what can I help you with?"</em> David did a double-take at hearing the words "Oliver Queen." </p><p>
  <em>Ollie</em>
</p><p>"I'm calling about Barry Allen." The other end of the line went silent.</p><p>
  <em>"Who is this?"</em>
</p><p>"CCPD Captain David Singh. I was told by him that you know about what's going on in S.T.A.R. Labs right now?"</p><p><em>"One second, Sir."</em> David heard fast typing, then a shaky breath. <em>"How bad is it this time?"</em></p><p>"Stab wound to the abdomen, seven broken ribs, three broken fingers, a fractured clavicle, a sprained ankle, and a broken wrist." </p><p><em>"I'm going to transfer you to Mr. Queen. He knows everything about Barry's... situation."</em> He heard a click and then some light music playing over the phone. After a minute, an oddly recognizable voice could be heard over the phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Captain Singh? This is Oliver Queen. I was told this couldn't wait?"</em>
</p><p>"Barry Allen." Again, as soon as the boy's name was brought up.</p><p><em>"What about Mr. Allen. If you're looking for him, he's not in Star City."</em> Oliver kept his voice calm, not letting out any emotion.</p><p>"I'm currently at S.T.A.R. Labs, Mr. Queen. Barry was badly injured during his night job. When he woke up, he asked me to call you."</p><p><em>"Is he okay?"</em> David repeated the same list of injuries that he did to the woman, listening for any reaction. Sure enough, the sound of a fist hitting wood echoed through the phone.</p><p><em>"I'll be there soon. Just... keep his calm and make sure he stays in bed. Tell him if he doesn't I'll lock him up in the pipeline."</em> David furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but agreed all the same. Oliver hung up the phone, leaving David just standing in the Cortex.</p><p>"You called Oliver?" Caitlin appeared behind him, a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Now, since when has Mr. Allen known the biggest billionaire in Missouri?" </p><p>"They met the day before Barry was struck by lightning. Oliver was the person who inspired Barry to use his powers to help others. They became close." Caitlin leaned against the wall, staring at Barry's motionless figure in the next room, biting her lip.</p><p>"He's good for Barry?" David's voice became softer, following her gaze into the room.</p><p>"Yeah. Barry... he can trust too easily. He has a heart of gold. There wasn't a person we encountered that he didn't want to save." The young doctor turned to David, love in her eyes. "I had never met anyone like that. But Barry wasn't happy. When Oliver and him became closer, you could see a change. There was a terrible burden on his shoulders, one that should never have been there, but after Oliver came one day after a meta died, he was lighter almost. I don't know what was said, but whatever it was, I thanked Oliver."</p><p>"Doctor Snow... when... when Zoom brought him to CCPD, he looked dead. What happened to him?"</p><p>Caitlin looked taken aback, staring at the ground in shock. She tried to formulate the words to describe the pain and despair that everyone had felt that night. "He... Zoom had beaten him. Harry attempted to use a power-dampening serum on Zoom, but Zoom injected it into Barry. He... Barry's spine was broken. If his cells didn't regenerate the way they were, he would have been paralyzed from the waist down. Barry..." She choked out a sob, raw memories flashing by.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry." She nodded, wiping her eyes gently. </p><p>"We've had so much loss. Both of Barry's parents, Eddie, Ronnie. I'm just scared to lose him too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8 Hours Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Cortex was dimmed, although everyone was still there. Iris was away for a journaling conference and Joe was undercover. Barry was walking around on crutches, still having a hard time breathing properly. Caitlin was berating him, wanting to get him on oxygen during the healing process, but Barry couldn't sit still for much longer.</p><p>The quiet dinging of the elevator echoed through the empty hallways, causing everyone's heads to shoot up. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer before a large figure appeared in the doorway, followed by a small petite one.</p><p>Oliver Queen, still dressed in a suit, although Felicity was stuffing the jacket into her bag. "Bare... love, are you okay?" Oliver ignored everyone else, striding over to the younger boy. He pulled the brunette into a gentle hug, everyone else watching in shock at how vulnerable Barry allowed himself to be with Oliver.</p><p>"Mm... tired, Ollie." Barry's eyes slipped shut as he rested his head on the elder man's shoulder, body growing less and less tense.</p><p>"Can I pick you up?" He just nodded, too tired to form the words. Oliver placed his hands below Barry's bum, lifting him into the air, carrying him to medbay.</p><p>"Th'nk you." The words were mumbled as Oliver laid him down on the bed, draping a blanket over him.</p><p>"Sleep, Barry." Oliver shut off the lights, moving back towards the Cortex, addressing the room. "Thank you for calling me."</p><p>"How did you get him to sleep so easily? Barry barely even let's us treat him." Cisco's jaw dropped at the scene that had just played out.</p><p>"You're good for him."</p><p>"He makes me a better person. I don't think I can ever show how much that means to me..."</p><p>"You love him."</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>